Forever Gone?
by AwkwardHolmes
Summary: Percy leaves camp 5 years later he returns as a Movie Star. Will he repair his relation ship with Annabeth or will she stay with the new guy?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

Percy Jackson stood at the edge of Camp Half-Blood. His sea green eyes stared at the field before him. There was Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase. She had been Percy's girlfriend until the day she and all of his friends and Liam Patten had returned from their quest. Without Percy. Then Annabeth had decided to dump him for Liam. Percy Knew it was coming. He couldn't stop it.

He saw them all sitting in the strawberry fields. Liam and Annabeth were close together. None of them had noticed that Percy was gone. They laughed at something Liam had said. Percy scowled to himself. Nothing held him here anymore.

Percy took one last glance at the camp before him and turned away. Little did he-and the rest know- he wouldn't return for five years.

What'd ya think? I've got the story written and ALL I need is YOUR REVIEWS. Please? Oh and Knisley 24 im getting a fiction press account. Also check out Knisley 24's profile!


	2. Megamind!

Blonde haired stormy gray eyed Annabeth Chase walked through camp looking for her friends and boyfriend. She looked in the arena, the strawberry fields and, as a last resort, the beach. Finally she found Grover Underwood, Liam Patten, Rachel Dare, and Nico di Angelo crowded around the TV in Rachel's cave.  
"Hey" she said walking in.

"Shhh." Rachel and Nico hissed.

"We're watching the premiere of Megamind. Rachel taped for us. Sit." Liam whispered.

Annabeth sat down and watched.

A girl with brown hair in an ivy green strapless dress stepped up and a caption showed up naming her 'Katie Gardner'

"KATIE?" they shouted.

"Katie! Katie how do you like working with Perce?" a reporter shouted

"He's awesome. He makes me laugh. Its always an adventure working with him. Loads of surprises." Katie laughed.

"Here he comes now!"

A black haired man with sea green eyes walked up. He wore a gray suit. The caption read….

**Anyone know? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Not fond? Ok?**


	3. Coming DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

Percy Jackson.

"PERCY!" Rachel, Nico, Grover and Liam exclaimed.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth yelled.

"…So Percy, Katie, I hear you two have a little Megamind dance? Care to show the viewers?" The reporter was asking.

"sure" "Yeah" they started doing an in step dance with each other.

"Pretty good. Now the question we've all been waiting for. Are you two a couple? We've had many readers write in and say you two look cute together." The reporter finished.

"No, no, no. Travis Stoll, my husband would kill him. But we are close friends." Katie laughed.

Besides, I'm still waiting for my princess" Percy smiled.

"C'mon Percy the movies starting we have to be in there!" Katie dragged Percy off into the theatre.

"I always wondered what happened to him. He disappeared right after that quest…what? Five, six years ago?" Nico remarked.

"Shhhh! They're quoting something we missed!" Grover hissed

"'Katie and I will return to New York. My hometown. Katie wants to return to our old Camp.' Percy Jackson remarked. That was from an earlier interview." A guy said.

Rachel flicked the TV off. "Umm. Guys? I have something to tell you…. I saw this. Not the premiere, that happened a month ago, I saw Percy and Annabeth coming…. This week."

**CLIFFY! I shall update more. This is Christmas break! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Right Chapter four!

"Percy!" Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Liam, and Chiron yelled.

"Nico! G-Man!" Percy man-hugged**1** each of them.

"Rachel. Chiron. Annabeth. Liam." Percy hugged Rachel and nodded to Chiron, Liam and Annabeth.

"Perry Johansson. You're back." Mr. D said.

"Yes Mr. D." Percy bowed. He really didn't want to turn into a dolphin on his first day back…

"Has anyone seen a girl named Maria-" Percy was cut off by a black haired ten year old girl running up to him and hugging him.

"PERCY!" she screamed.

"Maria!" Percy replied.

* * *

WOOO! Got it back! Im right in the middle of writing chap 6. theres 6 and then 7. See ya!

PS LOVE THE REVIEWS!~!


	5. OK Chapter

"Percy!" Nico, Rachel, Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and Liam exclaimed.

"Nico." Percy and Nico man-hugged. **(You know when they hug and pat on back)**

"Rachel. Chiron. Mr. D." Percy nodded to Rachel and Chiron but bowed for Mr. D, Percy really didn't want to be combusted on his first day back.

"Perry Johansson." Mr. D said

"G-man!" Percy and Grover man-hugged.

"Annabeth, Liam." Percy said acknowledging them. "Has anyone seen Maria-"

Percy was cut off by a black haired girl, about nine, jumping on him, screaming "PERCY!"

"Maria! How are you? I've missed you!" Percy said wrapping her in a hug.

"Percy! I've been awesome! I'm really great at canoeing, archery, sword fighting, just everything! I've missed you more!" Maria yelled her sea green eyes sparkling.

"How do you know Maria?" Chiron asked surprised.

"I found her abandoned when she was 7 in Hollywood, so I took her in for a few months, realized she was a daughter of Poseidon and dropped her off her. I told her I was coming back in a year and here I am!" Percy explained.

"Are you staying?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long." Percy said. "I have that other movie to do, you know."

"Can you take me? Please! Pretty Please!" Maria begged

"Hmmm." Percy pretended to be in deep thought. "Alright, you can come."

"Thank You Thank You Thank You!" Maria said.

"Percy, can I ta-" Annabeth started.

The conch shell sounded in the distance cutting her off. Percy, Maria and Katie headed off, Leaving Chiron, Annabeth, Liam, Rachel, Grover, and Nico stunned. They didn't know Percy's life was so….happy without them. They thought they were his whole Life. His whole world.

"Ya know what?" Nico asked.

"What?" Rachel responded.

"This is the part where an announcer says all this catchy stuff and tries to get people to keep watching."

"Yeah, well this isn't TV." Rachel said as a few snorted with laughter.

_Hey! Sorry for the wait, my computer crashed, my brother hogs the computer and I have a life out of Fanfiction, People! I typed it longer I know it's been almost a month but please don't kill me! Think of the children! Ooops! I posted the wrong Chappie!_

_The All Knowing!_


	6. Insights, thoughts, and emotions

Chapter Six

Annabeth watched as Percy, Katie and Maria walked out. She felt many emotions: Joy, because he had moved on and gotten a better job. Sadness, because he had _moved on!_ Jealousy because there probably was a supermodel with brown hair, almost flawless skin and was amazing! Annoyance because he had barely acknowledged her.

Liam watched Annabeth stare as Percy and his gang left. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Annabeth dumped him for Percy. He let his emotions boil over. His face flushed with anger. His hands clenched into fists. He started to make a plan to get rid of Percy once and for all.

Grover thought he saw a glimmer of love or hope in Annabeths eyes as she watched them leave. He knew that Annabeth still had feelings for Percy even after she got with Liam. To be truthful he hadn't even noticed Percy had left until a few weeks later. They had just thought he was visiting his mother and stepfather. But when Chiron hadm called Mrs. Jackson Chiron had found Percy wasn't there. Grover was just glad to see his buddy again.

Nico was silent. He had met Percy again. Again, he was furious with him. For a different reason this time. How could he have left! Fully knowing that Percy was sort of an older brother to Nico.* Helping him out with being the son of one of the Big Three. Nico was the first one to realize Percy was missing. He knew in some way that Percy wasn't at his mothers house. Nico knew that. He didn't know how, he just _knew._

Chiron trotted after them. He had to make sure Clarisse didn't kill anyone. He kept his face impassive. He was rejoicing on the inside though. Percy was back! No more worrying. About where he was, or Annabeth's mental state. Although he thought it would jus be worse now. Chiron walked to the pavillion.

Mr. D was _not_ happy. Sure Perry saved the world, but he was the most annoying person. Oh, yes, everyone would be happy. But Mr. D had hoped that Johannsen would move on and never come back. That idoitic, stupidly-heroic, moron, invinible Percy Jakson was back!

Rachel smiled. She had forseen this. Every little bit. Then she had seen what was to come. Oh, the camp was in for some trouble is Percy chose that path. But everything would be good if he chose the right path. But another path had opened up...Rachel wasn't sure what to make of it...

* * *

**Im BAAAACCCKKKK! Sorry. Filler. the next chapter should be longer as I have it planned out. My school got out and I haven't had enough time to update even though its been 3 mnths...Projects, getting grades up, friends, family, the whole thing. You know what I'm talking about.**

**Oh and StrawberriesR-awesome thanks for the idea. I shall use it.**

**The All Knowing**


	7. Forever Gone?

Annabeth started to walk towards the dining pavilion. Two Aphrodite girls passed her.

"OMGs! I got the new People Magazine!" Terri or something, Annabeth couldn't keep it straight, yelled.

"AHHH! Seriously? No Way!" Darlene or whatever yelled back.

"Look who was voted Peoples Sexiest man! Percy Jackson! AHHH!" Terri yelled.

Annabeth stopped. Percy? No way! They must have meant another Percy. Not Seaweed Brain. He wasn't like that….

Annabeth sat down at the Athena table after sacrificing the best part of her meal. She saw Percy and Maria sit down at their table.

"Campers! Remember Capture the Flag tonight. Get your allies finished up soon so I may announce the teams." Chiron yelled over the clatter

Annabeth got up to go to the Poseidon table.

"Alright, Percy. Who should we ally with?" Maria asked. "Ares?"

"Not Ares. Definitely not. They want to kill me. No way." Percy said.

"Hey. Would you guys like to be allies with Athena?" Annabeth questioned walking up.

"Maria?" Percy looked towards her. After receiving a nod. He turned back to Annabeth. "Yeah. Poseidon table will."

**TIME SKIP:**

"Percy you, cover the river. Maria, you and Ares guard the flag….." Annabeth and her cabin set up a strategy.

Percy ran to the river as Chiron yelled "GO!"

He stood ready. Any group wouldn't get past him. Liam approached.

"Stay away from my girl!" Liam yelled. He pulled an arrow and shot it at Percy hitting him on the shoulder and bouncing off. "What?"

"Wow. Next time do your research." Percy told Liam. He pulled up a wave a swept Liam down the river. "Liam screams like a girl." Percy snickered.

"Percy?" Annabeth wandered over. "I….missed you"

"Missed Me? Wow. You really missed me. That makes everything better!" Percy said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh? You don't remember? Well, when you went off on your quest who was left behind? Me! Then you started dating Liam. Without telling me! You broke my heart. I bet you didn't realize I was gone, did you?" Percy let out his anger.

"Percy…of course….No we didn't realize you were gone. We thought you were at your mom's. I'm….we're sorry." Annabeth whispered.

"Annabeth, I still love you." Percy knelt on the ground. His head was bent.

Annabeth knelt down with him. "Percy, I don't. I'm not sure. I'm with Liam."

"That seems to be the problem. Liam. He stole you. He just tried to injure me. And now he's taking you again. Perfect Liam. He seems to be everything I'm not! I hate him!" Percy yelled.

"Percy. Stop!"

Percy pulled Annabeth closer. He leaned in and pulled her into a kiss.

Annabeth stopped thinking as soon as Percy kissed her. It was sweet. Amazing. Nothing like Liam's. Percy pulled away.

"Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Percy stood.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I'm with Liam. Just…" Annabeth whispered.

"I get it. You chose him 5 years ago. You choose him now. Goodbye Annabeth." Percy disappeared.

Later the rest of the team found Annabeth at the same spot staring at where Percy had left.

_The end. I'm not sure if I can do a sequel. I'd love to hear your Ideas. Thanks for reading! _

_The All Knowing_

_Ps: Trouble shall be updated. I'm working on that next._


	8. AN

**Hey! I finally typed up the sequel to this! School's been hectic..._For Good? _is the new title. Yeah, I'm listening to the WICKED CD I just got.  
Anybody else Wicked fans?**

Au Revior friends

The All Knowing


End file.
